Coming Home Isn't What I Expected
by LostHeart17
Summary: Leah comes back home with her friends but discovers that a demon is in town...and its looking for her.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The weapon's edge rested on the side of my neck as my attacker looked up towards the doors, which had swung open by some unimaginable force. I heard a familiar voice tell my attacker to let me go. Another familiar voice told him to drop the weapon. He did neither of these things; instead he just smiled, showing his jagged teeth and looked back down at me. _If only I had listened to them, _I thought,_ then I wouldn't be in this mess. _Suddenly, there was a bright flash and my attacker again looked up. From what I could see, the familiar person's shadow on the back wall started to grow and spread out on either side of him. He said, "I told you to let her go!" His voice was louder, though it didn't seem like he was shouting or even had raised his voice. The flash stopped and everything went back to darkness. All of a sudden, there was a bang and my attacker flew to the back of the room. I never saw anything else as everything went black.

_Maybe I should explain this from the start. My name is Leah and I am a hunter. All that means to you is that I hunt things. That's true but its not things like animals, it's the supernatural beings I'm after. I travel around with three guys, Sam, Dean and Castiel and together we hunt demons and save a few lives on the way. _

_This particular one that you heard about started on the way back to my hometown of Ironwood, Michigan. I guess I should tell you the whole story now…._


	2. Home

Chapter 1

I checked to see if the black '67 Impala was still following as I turned on to the dirt road towards my home. I smiled. It had been a while since I had been back to Ironwood and to be honest, I was glad to be back. I looked over at my passenger, Castiel and asked, "Do you remember this place?" He looked at me and nodded his head. He had been here before when I was a child, although I never really knew. I looked up ahead to see my old house. It was still the same-old wooden structure, blue with a white roof and a little porch at the front. I parked my blue '68 Charger just a few yards away from the house and got out. The smells instantly came to me and it made me remember the good old times with my parents. My mum ran out to meet me and my friends. She gave me a big hug and gave Sam, Dean and Castiel a little kiss on the cheek. "C'mon in, we just finished making some apple pies. If you're lucky, you can get a piece before your dad eats them all!" she said, giggling a little bit. I turned to look at Dean, who seemed eager to get some of my mum's homemade pie. I shook my head as we made our way in to the house. My brothers were already tucking in to their pies in the kitchen so I just gave them a wave. Dean, I could see, was already helping himself to the pie. _Usual Dean, _I thought. I grabbed a slice for myself and for Castiel and sat down at the table. As we started to eat, I could here my dad's car pull up outside. "I'm home! Is that pie I can smell?" he said as he walked through the door, "And I'm guessing that our little darling is home and she brought some friends with her?" I got up and walked into the hall. We smiled at each other and he gave me a big bear hug. Then we went back in to the kitchen and finished eating.

I looked around me. My room hadn't changed much since the last time I was here. Castiel sat on one of the beds and stared at me. We were sharing a room and Dean and Sam were in one of my brother's room next door. I had unpacked all my stuff which wasn't much and now was just staring off in to space. I looked at the clock in between the beds. 10:45 was the time. Mum and dad would be going to bed and my brothers would be either reading, doing homework or playing the Xbox or ps3 or something like that. I decided that, seeing as I wanted to get up early tomorrow, it would be best to get dressed for bed. I grabbed some pyjamas from the drawers and went in to my bathroom. When I came out, Castiel was still sitting on the bed, staring. "Cas, are you ok?" I asked. He looked at me in silence. I shook my head and went out of the room. I knocked the door next to mine and Dean came to the door. "Hey, can I help you?" he asked. "No, just coming to say goodnight that's all!" I replied. "Well, night Leah." He said and from somewhere else in the room, I heard Sam say goodnight as well. I walked back to my room and went in. I pulled back the covers and slipped in. I reached over and turned the light out. "Goodnight, Cas!" I said as I settled in to bed. I heard him whisper something before I fell in to a sweet slumber


	3. Killings

Killings

The sound of water running woke me up. I turned over and noticed that Castiel's bed was made. I looked at the clock and realised that it was already 6:45. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my dressing gown out of the wardrobe. The bathroom door opened and Dean walked out. I gave him a puzzled look.

"What? I had to use this one, your brother was occupying the other one!" he said, giving me a cheeky grin.

I smiled back and walked out the room. When I got downstairs, my family, Sam and Castiel were tucking in to breakfast. My dad was reading the paper.

"Listen to this," my dad said as he started reading from an article, "A man has been found dead in the south side of town. The man, believed to be Thomas Cummings, was found this morning in his apartment by his maid. Police are currently investigating this horrific killing."

We all looked at each other and thought the same thing, _we better check this out. _I stood up and took my plate over to the sink.

"Guys, I think we should go in to town today," I said. They all must have known what I meant as they all got up and went upstairs. Two minutes later, they came back down ready. I grabbed my red converse and black leather jacket from the cupboard under the stairs. I quickly put my converse on, said bye to my parents and ran out to the car. Cas and I got in and we drove away, Dean and Sam following closely behind.

By the time we got there, police were swarming outside. I reached into the cars glove compartment and picked out two cards, one FBI and the other CSI. I took a few minutes to decide and by that time, Dean was at the window. I rolled it down and told him that it would be best if we went with the CSI one. He agreed and I threw the other back in the glove compartment and shut the lid. I made sure that Castiel had his before getting out the car. Once I had locked the car, we made our way over to the door.

"I.D. please," said one of the officers at the door. We showed him the fake I.D.s and he let us pass in to the crime scene.


	4. Demons here?

DEMONS….HERE?

My first scan around the room told me this was more than your average suicide or murder. I sniffed the air and found a familiar smell – sulphur. _Great, _I thought, _this was supposed to be a relaxing break and some demon has messed up my plans!_ Cas looked at me, noticing the look on my face, walked over to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder, which made me jump and looked around at Dean and Sam.

"Leah, what is it?" he asked me quietly. I looked at him.

"Can't you smell it Cas?" I said to him, to which I got a shake of the head, "Sulphur. Seems this man didn't kill himself, a demon got him."

"Did you say demons?" I turned round to see Dean standing, listening to what Cas and I had just been talking about.

"Yeah, and I thought this was going to be a break for us all! But still, from the smell in here, I'm guessing a demon was here," I replied, "But I still need to get a better look around in case I'm wrong." I stepped over a pile of papers lying over the floor and switched on my torch. The light shone on the dusty floor and skimmed over papers. Suddenly it hit the body of the man. He had slashes covering his arms and legs and a big gash up his side. _This definitely was not a suicide, _I thought,_ though it doesn't rule out a murder. _I stepped closer to the body and noticed a bite mark on his neck. _Hmmm, maybe not a murder then…..but we should probably interview some witnesses or people he knew…..maybe he knew someone who was obsessed with vampires, _I thought, _now that would be slightly funny._ I tried not to smile at the fact, but Dean, always the class clown pointed it out. I shook my head and looked at him, to which I got a shrug and a smirk.

We gathered the evidence we needed then left. When we got in the house, my dad was already busy at his laptop, probably checking records. I was glad to have a family who were hunters as it was easier and we got rid of the demons faster that way. Dean and Sam sat at the table across from my dad, Cas stood like he always did and I went round beside him. As my dad scrolled through the files, something caught my eye. my dad stopped and looked at where I had pointed to. Sure enough, it was important. Seemed that one person was at the scene of the crime when he had died. I looked up at Sam and Dean.

"We need to interview this person," I said to the two of them. Sam nodded and Dean just looked at me.

"So who wants to interview them?" I had to ask, since it would be slightly weird if all 4 of us turned up to interview one person. Dean and Sam exchanged looks then looked back at me.

"I'll go," Sam said, "But we may need to go fast, the cops will have already taken a statement, I suspect."

"Fine, we'll go right now," I looked at Dean and Cas, "you two alright to stay here then." They both nodded. "Alright, let's go," I grabbed my jacket and FBI badge and headed out the door, Sam following behind. We got into my car and drove off.

A few hours later, we arrived back. I dumped my jacket on the sofa and walked over to where Cas and Dean were sitting, watching the TV. Cas was staring at it, slightly confused, while Dean was enjoying whatever was on, drinking beer. I rolled my eyes and sat down. Cas looked at me. I smiled at him and told him what we found out. Seems like it was a demon attack but the witness hadn't exactly witnessed the attack, they only came in and found the man on the floor. _This case was going to take longer than expected, _I sighed, _great, this is so __not __what I wanted when I came for a break!_


End file.
